nethackfandomcom-20200214-history
Source:NetHack 3.1.0/pcconf.h
Below is the full text to pcconf.h from the source code of NetHack 3.1.0. To link to a particular line, write [[NetHack 3.1.0/pcconf.h#line123]], for example. Warning! This is the source code from an old release. For the latest release, see Source code 1. /* SCCS Id: @(#)pcconf.h 3.1 92/10/23 */ 2. /* Copyright © Stichting Mathematisch Centrum, Amsterdam, 1985. */ 3. /* NetHack may be freely redistributed. See license for details. */ 4. 5. #ifndef PCCONF_H 6. #define PCCONF_H 7. 8. #define MICRO /* always define this! */ 9. 10. #ifdef MSDOS /* some of this material is MS-DOS specific */ 11. 12. /* 13. * The following options are somewhat configurable depending on 14. * your compiler. 15. * __GO32__ is defined automatically by the djgpp port of gcc. 16. * Manually define MOVERLAY if you are using Microsoft C version 7 17. * or greater. 18. */ 19. 20. #if !defined (__GO32__) && !defined(__BORLANDC__) && !defined(AMIGA) 21. #define OVERLAY /* MS DOS overlay manager - PGM */ 22. /* #define MOVERLAY /* Microsoft's MOVE overlay system (MSC >= 7.0) */ 23. #endif 24. 25. 26. #ifndef __GO32__ 27. #define MFLOPPY /* Support for floppy drives and ramdisks by dgk */ 28. #define SHELL /* via exec of COMMAND.COM */ 29. #endif 30. 31. # define TERMLIB /* enable use of termcap file /etc/termcap */ 32. /* or ./termcap for MSDOS (SAC) */ 33. /* compile and link in Fred Fish's termcap library, */ 34. /* enclosed in TERMCAP.ARC, to use this */ 35. 36. #define ANSI_DEFAULT /* allows NetHack to run without a ./termcap */ 37. 38. #define RANDOM /* have Berkeley random(3) */ 39. 40. #endif /* MSDOS configuration stuff */ 41. 42. 43. #define PATHLEN 64 /* maximum pathlength */ 44. #define FILENAME 80 /* maximum filename length (conservative) */ 45. #ifndef MICRO_H 46. #include "micro.h" /* contains necessary externs for os_name.c */ 47. #endif 48. 49. #ifdef MFLOPPY 50. #define FROMPERM 1 /* for ramdisk use */ 51. #define TOPERM 2 /* for ramdisk use */ 52. #define ACTIVE 1 53. #define SWAPPED 2 54. 55. struct finfo { 56. int where; 57. long time; 58. long size; 59. }; 60. extern struct finfo fileinfo[]; 61. #define ZFINFO { 0, 0L, 0L } 62. 63. #endif /* MFLOPPY */ 64. 65. /* 66. * The remaining code shouldn't need modification. 67. */ 68. 69. #ifndef SYSTEM_H 70. #include "system.h" 71. #endif 72. #define index strchr 73. #define rindex strrchr 74. 75. #ifndef AMIGA 76. #include 77. #endif 78. 79. #ifdef RANDOM 80. /* Use the high quality random number routines. */ 81. #define Rand() random() 82. #else 83. #define Rand() rand() 84. #endif 85. 86. #ifndef TOS 87. #define FCMASK 0660 /* file creation mask */ 88. #endif 89. 90. #include 91. 92. #define exit msexit /* do chdir first */ 93. 94. #ifndef REDO 95. #undef Getchar 96. #define Getchar nhgetch 97. #endif 98. 99. #ifdef MSDOS 100. # define TEXTCOLOR /* */ 101. #endif 102. 103. #endif /* PCCONF_H */ pcconf.h